Can you feel the love tonight?
by sunset siren curse
Summary: At 17 years, lovebirds Rex and Zoe still haven't kissed. That's when Max comes in. I don't own Dinosaur King. Rated T for safety R&R


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**I do not own Dinosaur King**

Five years had passed and so much had changed in the D-team. At seventeen years of age, they'd finish school, moved into apartments, traveled around the world saving the dinosaurs that escaped from Dr. Z's lab, started working as palaeontologists with Rex and Max's dads and Rod and Laura had also joined the team. Also Rex and Zoe had been going out for two months and Max wasn't pleased. Why? Because they hadn't had their first kiss yet.

"You know, it's that easy," Max told Rex. "Here, I'll put it in two easy steps for you; 1. Lean towards her and 2. Push your mouth against hers. Is that really hard?"

"What if she rejects me?" Rex asked. "I don't want to push her."

Max sighed and walked out of the room. I'll go talk to Zoe he decided.

"If he won't kiss you, why don't you kiss him?" Max snapped. "It's that easy, you know."

"I don't want to put pressure on him," Zoe answered.

Again Max sighed and walked out of Zoe's house.

This isn't getting anywhere. Fine then, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself. He pulled out his dino-holder and contacted Rod and Laura.

"So you're telling me that after all this time, they haven't kissed each other?" Laura shrieked.

"No, but I have a good idea how to get them to," Max grinned.

"What's the idea?" Rod asked.

"I need you both to go to the most luscious forest in Africa and set off a dinosaur down there. Make sure there's a waterfall and bring some rope. I'll deal with the rest."

"Got it," Laura said. "See you soon."

"Where did the dinosaur appear this time Reese?" Zoe asked as they ran to the lab.

"In Africa again," Reese answered. "I just contacted Rod and Laura and Terry, Spiny and Tank aren't having much luck."

"Come on, let's go," Rex called, grabbing Zoe's hand as they ran to transporter. There was a bright flash and the D-team disappeared.

Soon, they were surrounded by tall trees and plants. There was a waterfall in front.

"Wow," Zoe said. "This is beautiful."

"Please, if anything's beautiful, Zoe, it's you," Rex said as he took hold of her hand.

Color rose to Zoe's cheeks as she smiled.

"Hey look," Max pointed. "There's Rod and Laura and those three dinosaurs looked exhausted."

"What happened?" Zoe asked. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah," Rod said. "It was a Stegosaurus and he was strong."

"He's run off," Laura said. "So if we split up, we'll find it. Max, you can come with Rod and I, Rex and Zoe, you two go together."

"Alright," Max said. "Let's go."

Rex and Zoe walked towards the waterfall.

"Alright," Max said. "Time for plan B."

Rex and Zoe walked quietly along the river, glad that they were alone but they didn't notice that they were walking straight to a trap. Max was in a tree and Rod and Laura were hiding in bushes, ready to pull the rope to trip Rex and Zoe.

"Okay," Max said. "NOW!"

Rod and Laura pulled the rope tightly causing Rex and Zoe to trip and roll down the hill in each others arms. After five minutes of somersaulting over each other, they landed in a large group of orchids, Rex on top of Zoe. They stared at each other. Zoe had lost her sunglasses and hair ties, causing her hair to flow freely. She reached up and kissed Rex's cheek softly. He blinked. A soft smile went across her face. Slowly a smile reached Rex's face. They leaned closer and for the first time in their relationship, their lips met. Rex pulled Zoe closer and gripped her shirt. He felt her hands unzip his jacket so she could feel his heartbeat. His tongue pushed against her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and allowed it. They slowly pulled away from each other.

"I'll sneak over later when we get home," Rex said.

"Can't wait," Zoe said.

"Hey lovebirds!" Max yelled. "We found the dinosaur. Let's go home."

It was the middle of the night and Zoe was sleeping peacefully. She was dreaming about both her and Rex spending the night together in each others arms but someone was throwing rocks at her window, trying to get on their nerves. Zoe woke up and realized that someone was throwing rocks at her window. She got out of bed and walked to the window. Rex was there in his pyjamas and slippers. He waved and climbed up the tree next to her room while Zoe quickly opened the window to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I had to come," Rex smiled. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"But won't Max, Rod or Laura notice that you're gone?"

"Got it covered," he answered as he pulled Zoe towards him and kissed her passionately. She grabbed his shirt and pulled them both towards her bed, where they collapsed. Rex's mouth left hers and trailed down her throat, greedily running his lips, teeth and tongue up and down. Zoe slowly unbuttoned his shirt, trembling with nerves. His eyes locked to hers. He smiled and helped Zoe pull off his shirt while he eagerly pulled up her night dress over her head and ran his fingers over her soft skin.

"Funny," Zoe murmured. "I was dreaming about this happening."

"Do you want it to happen?" Rex asked.

"Take me to the stars," she commanded, pulling away the rest of his pyjamas. He stared at her softly, pressed his mouth to hers and they began their soft dance of love.

The next morning, Rex woke up to find Zoe lying on his chest. Softly he started to stroke her back. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Zoe," he whispered.

"And I love you," she whispered back as she reached up and kissed him softly. Suddenly, Zoe's phone rang, ruining the moment. Zoe answered.

"Zoe Drake," she said, clearly annoyed.

"Hi Zoe, it's Max. Have you seen Rex?"

"No, and don't call me again this early or I'll sent Paris on you." And with that, she hung up the phone, turned it off and turned to Rex. He smiled evilly.

"Bad girl," he smirked. "I'm going to have to punish you." Slowly he started tickling. Zoe started giggling.

"Okay, you win!"

Rex smiled. "I always do." He took her again in his arms and kissed her.


End file.
